A Rival Band of Misfits
by merurikku
Summary: Our favorite Sanzo party meets up with a famous demon rock band who pretend they're human and...oh...what's this? Sanzo could have feelings! GASP!
1. Chapter One

**-A Rival Band of Misfits-**

by Meru

Story: Sanzo and his party encounter a band of demon musicians who are close pals of Kougaiji. Blood, romance, and tears will ensue.

A/N: Mrow everyone! So I've decided to revise and re-upload this story. It's been awhile, ne? Haha yeah.. too long, I think. Blah. Anyway, here it is.. again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki as it belongs to Kazuya Minekura. The lucky bitch >. ;

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

**­**

"This sucks."

The long, crimson hair of the demon half-breed fluttered in the dry wind, as Hakuryu led the four hellions deeper into the growing regions of nowhere.

"How long has it been now," Gojyo continued his rant, "since I slept in a real bed, with a real woman. . . ?"

"Keep talking and the only bed you'll be getting is six feet under, got it?" Sanzo interrupted, warning Gojyo of his impending doom. Again.

"Eh, bite me, Blondie."

The pistol was brandished. "Push it, you die."

Hakkai chuckled, always finding some sort of amusement (twisted or otherwise) in his comrades' behavior. "Aw c'mon guys, lighten up. It isn't too far now to the next town. Isn't that right, Hakuryu?" The jeep let out a squeal of agreement.

"But Hakkai!" Goku whined. It was the first time he had opened his mouth since Sanzo had whacked him one with his notorious paper fan. "That's what you said three hours ago!"

"Three hours?" Hakkai exclaimed with mock surprise. "Why, I'm sure it was only a couple minutes ago." He laughed at the memory. "Right before Sanzo hit you with the fan, remember?"

Goku pouted in defeat. "Yeah well, it feels like hours. . . ." As if complying with his statement, Goku's stomach growled longingly. "And I'm so hungry. . . ." the little demon sighed.

"Would you quit it with your goddamned food, Monkey Boy? No one cares."

Monkey Boy turned angrily to the redhead. "I'm hungry!" he growled, sounding frighteningly a lot like his stomach.

"Tough shit," Gojyo retorted. "I guess you'll have to wait, just like the rest of us."

"Oh yeah! We wait any longer and maybe I'll eat you!"

Gojyo sprung up to the challenge. "Ya damn right you can eat me, ya little monkey faggot!"

And amidst the screams and flying insults sat the priest and the other demon, one with a painted smile on his face and the other with his teeth and fists clenched tight.

"I swear I'll kill them," Sanzo hissed.

Hakkai's permanent grin remained in place. "Naw, you know you'd miss them."

A pause. More screaming. ". . .How much you willing to bet on that?"

Far above them, upon the precipice overlooking the arid canyon, two figures were startled by the unmistakable crack of a gunshot, followed by a shrill complaint: "Bastard! Watch where the hell you're aiming that thing!"

"I was aiming at you."

"Son of a bitch. . . !"

The jeep scurried off farther into the distance and two more shots were heard. They were too far away at that point for any voices to be made clear. The taller, thinner figure stood back and shook his head.

"Jee-zus Christ," he said, brushing a dark strand of hair away from midnight eyes. "It's a wonder they haven't killed each other."

"It's definitely less convenient," the other confessed with a flicker of annoyance in his tone.

"So, uh. . .you're sure these are the guys that beat you and Doku?"

Kougaiji, prince of demons, felt his pride falter. "I'm sure. You think I wouldn't know my defeaters well enough by now?"

"It's not that, it's just. . ." he paused, "they just seem so. . .so. . . ."

"Moronic?" Kougaiji suggested.

"Eh, I was going for more, 'pathetic'. But I see where you're coming from."

It was Kougaiji's turn to shake his head. "I appreciate the positive attitude, Kai, but just remember I am warning you of these bozos for a reason."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kai clasped his hands behind his head. "I'll tell the guys to keep clear of them, no prob. But from what you've told me of this redhead. . . ."

"Mitaru's smarter than that. You shouldn't worry about her."

Kai let out a hearty laugh. "Me, worry? About Mitaru? Shit! It's not her I'm worried about - it's the damn half-breed!"

Kougaiji chuckled. "Yeah you're right."

"As always," Kai added with a confident grin.

And he should be confident, Kougaiji thought. It was true that if the Sanzo party did happen to meet the other members of Kai's band of misfits, the damage was far more likely to be worse on the side of the priest and his rogue demon companions.

"Hey, uh, Kou?"

Kai's voice broke through Kougaiji's thoughts. "Yeah?"

"So you're still on orders from that Koushu bitch, huh?"

The prince sighed. "What other choice do I have?"

"Well, you could always kill her."

Kougaiji couldn't help but smile at his friend. "You're not very helpful, you know."

"Being helpful ain't in my contract," Kai snickered.

"I realized."

"But seriously though…" Kai continued, his voice lowering slightly, "if you need us to help you, Kou, just give the word…"

"That won't be necessary!" Kougaiji snapped, sounding angrier than he had intended. "I told you from the beginning that you don't have to be involved. I don't want you to be involved…"

Kougaiji thought bitterly of the good and loyal men that bitch had constantly ordered him to throw at the Sanzo party, wave after wave. It was a waste, and Kougaiji hated wasting anything, especially when it involved demon lives.

Kai kept his eyes on the prince for a moment, then sighed, shrugging in defeat. "Whatever, man. I'm just pissed cause you're gonna miss our gig next week."

Kougaiji appreciated the abrupt change in topic. "Yeah, sorry about that. But you know how things are…"

"Yes I know, Lord Kougaiji. You don't have to remind me."

It was bitter humor, Kougaiji knew, but he smiled broadly nonetheless. "Just don't get into trouble, okay?"

"Trouble?" Kai smirked. "Why, I never get into trouble. Never ever, ever."


	2. Chapter Two

**-A Rival Band of Misfits-**

by Meru

Story: Sanzo and his party encounter a band of demon musicians who are close pals of Kougaiji. Blood, romance, and tears will ensue.

A/N: It's chapter twooooooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki as it belongs to Kazuya Minekura. The lucky bitch >. ;

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Galloping into the restaurant, Goku had already begun drooling over the smell of meat buns, reminiscent of a rabid animal set loose on an unsuspecting world. And, to a certain extent, he was this animal, only the rabid nature was replaced by superfluous starvation.

"Meat buns! Meat buns! Gimmegimmegimmegimme..." he stammered as he absentmindedly lead the group to a table near the back of the room. Not that they had a problem with this; perhaps sitting back here would lessen the amount of unnecessary attention they were receiving, caused by the inevitable, irritating chimp.

Sanzo was getting annoyed with him already. "Just sit down and shut your mouth, monkey," he commanded. "You're drooling everywhere." Goku, however, paid him little attention.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! What's taking so long! I'm hungry!"

"Yes, we and everyone else in this place are aware of that," Gojyo blatantly pointed out. "And I swear to God if you get your damn drool on me -- "

"Hi there! Can I get you gentlemen started with something to drink?" A waitress with a full bust and teeny waist appeared at their table, a huge grin planted on her face.

Sanzo didn't bother looking up, and instead lit a cigarette. "Get me a beer," he demanded coarsely.

"Okie dokie!" she responded a little too cheerfully. "And for the rest of you handsome boys?"

At the invitation, Goku instantly flew into a flurry of words, only barely giving the poor waitress time to write everything he was saying down.

"So..." she said after he had finished, "uh, basically you want three of everything on the menu?"

"Damn right, lady!" Goku exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hmm...okay! I'll be back in a flash!"

With that, she pranced off to another table, finally out of the group's faces. Gojyo sighed in apparent relief.

"Way too happy for my taste, man," he observed.

"I think that goes for anyone, not just you this time, Gojyo," replied Hakkai, gently stroking the top of Hakuryu's head.

As promised, they weren't forced to wait too long for the food and drink (though Goku had made unsurprising effort to complain about how long it was taking. . .until Sanzo whipped out the revolver and threatened to kill him, that is). And as a usual event in the duration of a meal, Goku and Gojyo began biting each other's heads off about the last remaining full plate, leaving Hakkai to try and find an excuse to tell the onlookers about their immature behavior and leaving Sanzo to ponder whether it would be easier to dispose of _them_ or just to end his _own_ misery. He ultimately decided on the former.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND FINISH EATING SO WE CAN GET BACK ON THE DAMN ROAD!"

All went silent at this, save for two lone figures sitting at the bar who were sniggering to each other, their amusement no doubt caused by the delinquent foursome.

"Who the hell are those guys?" Goku asked, oblivious to the fact that anyone could hardly understand him, given that Gojyo's grip was fixedly placed on his right cheek as he had been prying it open.

"Bad news," Sanzo answered him. From his position, he could sense a slow, steady demonic beat deriving from the two sniveling onlookers. Sanzo was pissed at himself for not recognizing the disturbance before; and the fact that they didn't even look like ordinary humans.

The significantly larger of the two had tousled, dirty blond hair that hung down to his waist. He wore a long black coat and faded jeans with tattered remains of fishnet clinging to them. The eye that wasn't dawning the black patch was a cold grey-green.

The other was a small, scrawny character with bright blue hair put up in a series of knots and ties. He had a necklace of dark green beads strung around his neck that came together in front with a brown feather, and quite possibly his most distinguishing feature was the malicious violet eyes that accented the smirk spread across his face better than should have probably been allowed. Sanzo especially didn't like this one.

"What's wrong, Pistol-man?" the little one jeered, his smirk getting bigger. "No appreciation fo' the fans?"

Sanzo put on a smirk to rival that of this bickering, blue-haired fool. "It's not that. I just don't like you."

Violet eyes flashed an angry crimson. His companion chuckled. "Well, at least he's honest."

"Honest my ass! Now. . ." Blue got up from his seat, obviously geared up for a challenge. "Let's see if their skills are up to par."

In a flash of movement, he was no longer there. Sanzo prepared himself for whatever was coming, but when nothing happened, he let his guard down. Something crashed behind him, and he spun around to see a livid Gojyo on the floor, wiping blood away from his lip. Blue was about three feet away from him, squatting with his chin close to the ground, that damn smirk on his face bigger than ever.

"Why you lousy little son of a bitch!" the redhead snarled, picking himself up off the floor. "You'll pay for that!"

Blue snickered. "I can't wait to find out. . .!"

"And what the hell is this?"

Both parties averted their attention to the voice of this new comer. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over an eye-catching chest. She had a long waist and slim hips that dawned a blue miniskirt. Over the miniskirt was a black garter belt that held up light blue stockings that were ripped right below the knee. Silver hair was draped about her shoulders, and from beneath the stray strands, bright fuchsia eyes sparkled with a mild humor at the scene reflected in them.

"I mean, I leave you guys alone for five minutes," she continued, "and I come back to find you like this?" She looked to Sanzo and his compatriots. "Fighting lightweights, no less."

Blue stood up and scratched the back of his head in what could have been called modesty. "Heh, sorry Chicka. Didn't mean t' leave ya outta the fun."

She scoffed. "You're full of shit, Jigen, and stop calling me 'chicka'."

Jigen grinned and cocked his head to the side. "Right! Lady 'Taru." He made an elaborate bow.

"The 'lady' don't work either," she warned him, afterwards finally noticing that everyone in the restaurant was staring at the lot of them. "All right, folks! Party's over! You can go back to meaningless conversation now."

Slowly the room began to pick up its normal degree of voices, as the silver-haired beauty dashed their hopes of any more entertainment. And a real beauty she must have been; Gojyo found himself unable to take her eyes off her.

_Now that is a real woman_, he thought longingly. Unfortunately, his mental image of her naked was rudely interrupted by the colliding of Sanzo's paper fan with the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"We don't have time for your little love affairs," Sanzo explained. "We have to move on. Now."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere." Sanzo turned to face the girl. "And why should I care what you think, Lady?"

She seemed to ignore the comment and went on. "Well take a look outside. I trust you'll find the conditions to be less than travel-worthy."

Reluctantly, Sanzo did as she said, looking out the window of the bar to see nothing but a dank, white mist. He wasn't convinced. "So? It's fog. We've dealt with worse."

"I highly doubt that. It may just look all pretty now, but in about an hour or so that fog'll turn poisonous. Said to keep the, uh, demons away."

Sanzo did not like the way she had said 'demons'. "That's bullshit."

She held up her hands in mock defeat. "Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you. C'mon boys, let's go."

At this, Gojyo's hope dropped. If they really did leave tonight, he would probably never see her again. Yet another hot babe lost to the wind.

"You're giving us all this advice, and you're just gonna leave without even telling us who you are?" Hakkai put in. Gojyo secretly thanked him. At least now he would have a name to go with that gorgeous face.

The girl looked reluctant at first, but then grinned broadly. "Mitaru. Though, it's probably better if you don't remember it."

The trio left the bar then, leaving the four hellions standing there, staring after them. "Aw man," Goku began to complain. "I was kinda hoping for a work out too." He yawned. "Sanzo, you sure we have to go? I'm tired. And hungry. . . ."

"You can sleep in the car," the priest resolved quickly. "And maybe if you're lucky, Gojyo'll let you eat him."

Gojyo glowered at the divine select of Buddha. "I really hate you."

"I dunno. . ." Hakkai seemed unsure about something, and Hakuryu was flying in circles around his head, squealing impatiently. "I'm definitely not getting good vibes from whatever that shit is out there. I think that Mitaru girl may have been telling the truth."

Sanzo looked to the window again. The mist _had_ grown thicker, and the restaurant was starting to empty. It seemed people wanted to be home before it got too dark. "Damn it. . ." Sanzo muttered, slipping a cigarette from his pack. "More delays."

It seemed they would_ have_ to stay there, at least until morning. Still, there was something about the whole thing that Sanzo didn't find too easy to swallow. Between the two at the bar, and that silver-haired girl. . .Mitaru? Yeah, that was it. Something about that girl made Sanzo uneasy. And damn did he hate her for it.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Holy crap I'm back!!! It's a fucking miracle! I know, I know, it's been ages upon ages since I last updated this story, and I'm sorry, but at least I'm updating it! I haven't forgot about it ya knowÉit's just been out of my head for a umÉcouple months and now it's back. I actually, to be honest, have no idea where this is going. But probably as I write it'll go somewhere, right? Right. Anyway, enjoy the new additionÉit's intense!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, which is unfortunate because I would very much like to own Gojyo. And chain him to my bedpost. Hee, hee hee. I do, however, own The Waking Hour and all characters represented therein. Steal them and I will force my sex-hungry monkeys upon your genitals. Have a nice day!

Chapter Three

"What do you _mean_ that was the Sanzo party?

Mitaru sighed in frustration for at least the fifth time that day. She was getting tired of having to repeat herself. "I told you, Jigen, that's what Kai said.

"Where is Kai, anyway?" D interrupted.

"No clue," Mitaru told him, shrugging. "You know how he is; randomly disappearing and reappearing. Really pisses me off.

Jigen scowled, his mind still occupied with the earlier subject. "But I still don' get it, yo!

"Ugh! Jigen will you just drop it already?" Mitaru snapped. "Kai said it might be hard to believe, but come on! Why would Kougaiji lie to us?

"Yeah, yeah, I guessÉ" he mumbled. "And when's Kai comin' back, Ôey?

"Don't know, Ji," D said, giving Mitaru a break. Mitaru thanked him silently,

"Aw, this is wak, man!" Jigen exclaimed, pounding his foot into the floor. "We gotta gig in two days. Two days! How we gonna play without our supa'star?

Mitaru rolled her eyes. "He'll be back before then. If he isn't, I'll hunt him down and kill him.

D strummed a few chords on his guitar. "So, I wonder what our alleged party is up to.

The she-demon grinned. "Wanna find out?

Gojyo took another long swig of his beer, still agitated from the fight with that damned chimp over the remaining morsels of Gojyo's dinner. Speaking of the monkey, he was now snoring loud and peacefully, his mouth hanging open as if it's still being crammed to the bursting point with food.

"LousyÉ mumble idiot monkey

"Oh c'mon, Gojyo. He's not that bad.

Gojyo snapped his head up to see Hakkai standing in the doorway, Hakuryu sitting restfully on Hakkai's shoulder. He was smiling that lazy smile again.

"Did I say that out loud?" Gojyo asked into his bottle, despite knowing the answer.

"Mm-hmm." Hakkai stepped into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. "Sanzo's gone.

"Good.

Hakkai chuckled. "I figured you'd say that." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an almost-empty pack of cigarettes. "Got a light?

_As if he has to ask._ Gojyo threw it over. "Why are we staying here?

"Can't you guess?" Hakkai said, almost reproachfully.

Gojyo hissed through clenched teeth. "There's something the monk-bastard wants to know." It wasn't a question.

"Mm. And it involves our demon friends.

He was referring to the three at the bar the previous night. After hours of discussion, the band had come to the unanimous conclusion that all three were demons, probably somehow connected with Kougaiji, that arrogant demon prince. Which was a waste, in Gojyo's opinion, since that girl _had_ been the hottest chick he'd seen in some time.

Nonetheless, the edges of his mouth twitched in anticipation. He needed a smoke. "You really think they're with Kougaiji?

Hakkai shrugged a shoulder. "With our luck? Probably. But if they are, I'm surprised they haven't attacked yet. It's a sign that most likely their tactic is to try and befriend us first, then take us down when we least expect it.

Gojyo really needed a smoke. "So are we falling for it?

"I guess we'll decide that when Sanzo gets back and decides for us.

_Damn it._ This, of course, meant that they could be there in that dinky little town for days, even weeks. Once Sanzo put his mind to something, there was no way of talking him out of it. Why the hell did that monk always have to figure out everything?

With a heavy, submitting sigh, Gojyo threw himself back onto the stiff bed. Damn. He _really _needed that smoke.

Genjo Sanzo was uneasy.

Thin smoke hovered above the butt of his cigarette, having nowhere to go but up. The wind had stopped recently, meaning that something wasn't right.

_Or that the wind had just stopped blowing,_ Sanzo scolded himself mentally. This damn trip was making him paranoid. He wondered if, somewhere, the Merciful Goddess was laughing.

"Need some company?

Sanzo barely flinched at the question, and he didn't have to turn his head to know who the speaker was: the girl from the bar. The demon.

"No," he responded blatantly. "Go away.

He could feel her smiling. "Yes you do.

She annoyed him already, even more by the fact that he could tell his annoyance amused her. So that was her game. Well, Sanzo wasn't in the mood for playing.

"I know what you are.

She laughed, a cold, almost cruel sound. "I'm not surprised. But I know what you are too." She paused. "That's a fancy shakra you got there.

Sanzo flinched, a barely visible movement. The bitch was _mocking _him. "Just what is it you want?

She moved to stand in front of him, and it was then he noticed how pretty she was; too pretty, especially for a demon. It made her that much more dangerous. Gojyo wouldn't stand a chance.

"What I wantÉ?" she repeated slowly, swaying back and forth as she did. "What we want is for you to leave us alone.

That was unexpected, and as much as Sanzo hated to admit it, it had actually surprised him. Damn, she was good.

"I see no reason to fight you," he said.

"I do.

This too, caught him off guard. I_Shit./I_ "Is there something I should know?

"Probably." She cocked her head to the side. "Look, just keep the fight between you and any other demons to yourself, if you don't mind. We don't want to get involved.

"Who's Ôwe'?

"Myself, Jigen, D, andÉ" she trailed off, her bright fuchsia eyes becoming distant. Sanzo narrowed his own. After a few seconds, she finished, "and Kai.

Kai. The word resonated within Sanzo in a way he didn't like. And what he _really_ didn't like was the way this demon chick was toying with him so easily.

"You look perplexed," she said.

Sanzo snarled, the cigarette slipping from his fingers to the floor. His fists were clenched now. "Bite me.

She laughed again. Gods he hated that laugh. "Be careful what you ask for.

"I thought you didn't want to fight.

"I said _we_ didn't want to fight. I never said anything about me.

What the hell was she playing at? "I'm getting sick of your game, demon-girl. What the hell do you want?

The fact that she looked so shocked, in turn, shocked Sanzo. "Game? What game do you mean? And I already told you what we want. Priest-boy.

He really hated the way she mocked him. If there was just some way to get under _her _skin, maybe he could get some answers. Maybe

"Not what you all want. Just you.

That worked, for he could see the break in her attitude and the hesitation that had resulted from it. But Sanzo tensed when that hesitation transformed into a smooth and malicious smile.

_I _want to kill you.

A/N: Okay, okay, so I lied that Kai was going to be in this chapter. But I know for sure that he'll be in the next one because I'm starting it off with him. So yay. Isn't Mitaru cool? Poor SanzoÉsecretly snickers I'll hopefully have chapter four up sooner than I did chapter threeÉI really am sorry about that delay. I'll try not to let it happen again. That often anyway.

-Meru


End file.
